


Of Stakeouts and Secrets

by ConsultingHound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean sneaks off for a night, Sam follows and brings Kevin along for the ride.  What they find is surprising to say the least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stakeouts and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> When bored I write fluff for my friend Amy :) I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

“So guys I’m just going out alright?  Dean’s voice echoed across the dining area to where Sam was sat ‘researching’ (i.e. doodling on a page to make Dean feel guilty for not doing anything).  At the sound of his brother leaving however, he sprang up and bounded to rest on the door jamb. 

“Where you going?” Sam tried to sound as casual as his posture.  Unfortunately his posture was one of eagerness to be nosy rather than the relaxed air he was going for. 

“Nowhere special,” Dean said distracted, searching for something on the side table Kevin had installed by the door.  His argument was that it was more ‘homely’ and the boys didn’t have the heart to move it.  Also it proved useful to throw things on it when running in or out of the building.  A perfect example was Dean’s happy noise as he plucked his keys for his Baby up.  “I’ll be back soon.” 

Sam glanced at Dean’s attire.  Good shirt, not so scruffy jeans, clean shaven and was there _gel in his hair_?  “Looks important.  She pretty?”

“What?” Dean asked looking confused.

“The girl you’re going out with.  Or are you going to tell me your going grocery shopping that outfit?  I’m sure Helga on till 3 will be impressed,” Sam laughed. 

“Very funny jackass,” Dean replied, “I’m going to be late.  Remember the protocol and don’t shoot me when I come in.”

Sam waited exactly 2 minutes, just in case Dean ran back in for something before he sprinted over to Kevin’s room.

“Hey, how do you feel about a stakeout?”

***

Sam had always wondered why they kept 2 cars rather than selling one but right now he’d never been happier rather than having to live with the mystery of where Dean was sneaking off to.

“So what are we doing again?” Kevin asked, picking at the tub of noodles he had been eating when Sam had accosted him and herded him into the car.

“We’re keeping track of Dean,” he said shortly, trying to keep a safe distance away from the retreating Impala. 

“Oh is there a hunt going on?  I didn’t realise.”

“No, no hunt.  Just Dean’s been acting odd recently and now he’s creeping off in the middle of the night.  I want to know why.”

“Maybe he’s realised that pizza stains aren’t attractive,” Kevin muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Kevin replied innocently.  Sam narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything.  The Impala turned into a Dinner a few blocks away.  Sam and Kevin pulled onto the street just outside, hopefully giving them an unobstructed view of the tables.  A quick scan didn’t show any girls already with someone though.  Dean exited the car and with a small tap and look over, walked into the place.  Who was he going to?

“Kevin, I think you might want to look at this,” Sam said with a mixture of curiosity, uncertainty and an odd feeling of pride. 

“Is that?” Kevin trailed off.

“Yep.”

Cas was sat in a booth next to the window and was beaming up at an equally happy Dean who sat opposite.  After exchanging a few words, a waitress appeared who seemed to know the pair as she stopped for a few moments to have a quick chat before giving them a knowing glance.  Cas was dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt but wore a red hoodie over it, as if he needed the protection of the layers.  His smile was relaxed however and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.  Sam couldn’t help feel a little hurt that they hadn’t invited everyone along.  Unless... but no, Dean would have told him that he was going on a date with Cas, right? 

It seemed like Sam’s previous assessment of a friendly catch up meal was correct, with both digging into a burger each and Dean attempting to explain a sport which must have been on the TV inside with the use of ketchup bottles, napkins and menus. 

However, when the ice cream dessert arrived, things shifted.  It started out innocently enough, just the same as it had been for the past hour.  Then Cas, clearly over enthusiastic about the sauce topping ended up with ice cream on his nose.  Dean chuckled and Cas looked puzzled.  His inquiry into what Dean was laughing at only made him laugh more.  Dean grabbed a napkin but instead of allowing Cas to simply wipe it off himself, reached over and swiped his nose for him.  Cas blushed and reflex made him wipe his nose on his sleeve, like a small child.  The tone between the two seemed to change at that point; less talking and more glances across the table and was that Dean _blushing_?  

Dean glanced at his watch and sighed.  He said something to Cas which made the ex-angels smile waver.  They both stood up and Cas fiddled with his sleeve while Dean put on his jacket. 

“We should probably get going, so Dean doesn’t know we were here,” Kevin whispered.  Neither made a move to do anything.  It was quite possible neither were breathing properly.

Dean moved a hand up to Cas’ cheek, forcing him to look up.  He pulled Cas closer and bridged the gap, placing a long but chaste kiss on his lips. 

Cas pulled back, said something which made Dean huff in annoyance but which appeared aimed at himself rather than Cas.  Dean said something in response that made Cas stand a little straighter and square his shoulders.  Then Dean moved away, heading towards the door as Cas watched, stood by what appeared to be their own little table.

The trance around the car stopped and Sam quickly started it up and drove back at a speed that would likely get him arrested if he bothered to concentrate on his driving rather than thoughts of his brother and Cas and the secret dates. 

They were _so_ having a conversation about this when he get home. 


End file.
